pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Festival Gone Wrong
Music Festival Gone Wrong is the season 2 premiere of ARPS. Plot Our story begins with the gang going into a music festival. Dakota: I'm so excited! Pentatonix is here! Abi: Sam Smith! Steve: Big Time Rush! Dakota:..... Abi:........ Korrina:........ Iris:........ Ahmad: YEAH! Steve: At least, someone here has good taste. Do you think Justin Bieber will be here? Everyone blankly stares at him. Steve: Loljk. Justin sucks. Korrina: MILEY CYRUS! Steve: Wut... Korrina DeathStares him. Steve: I meant.. wut? WOOO! He minibarfs (Korrina doesn't notice though) , then continues walking with the rest of the gang. They walk pass bands and singers, like The Drama Brothers, NSYNC, etc. Dakota: Look! Pentatonix! The group sees Dakota and the gang and beckons him over. Dakota: STAY HERE GUYS! He runs to PTX. Ahmad: I don't get it. Why does Dakota like these guys? Abi: Not sure. But hold on, we have a shared iTunes account, I have some of their music on my phone. She pulls out her phone and plays the Pentatonix Playlist, the group listening for a while. All: I see now. Korrina: Hey Steve, wanna go get me something to dr-*doesn't see Steve*. Steve? Steve? She notices Steve is at the food court, eating corn dogs. Korrina: Get your ass over here right now. Steve: *nomeme* Korrina walks over to him, grabbing and pulling him by his ear. Steve: fml Korrina: What did you say? Steve: For my love Korrina: That's what I thought. Meanwhile, a couple of Team Aqua grunts are watching. Grunt: Hehe... I see so many good people... we're gonna ruin their night! Grunt#2: (who speaks in a Canadian accent): Yeah, eh. Their night is gonna be f up, eh. They laugh, quietly. Meanwhile, the gang is watching Miley Cyrus. Miley: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL. I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE! Dakota is backstage with Pentatonix. Dakota: I can't believe I'm actually back here. Mitch: You totally belong. You have to sing with us. Kevin: You are the reason we're here! Kirstie: Yeah! Meanwhile, the two grunts are seen hacking into a music machine, which is basically a speaker. Grunt 2: This should be fun, eh? Grunt: Yeah! Grunt 2: Then, we can get a Molsen! Grunt: Damn Canadians. Alright, let's test this thing out. Hand me the mic. Grunt#2: Ok, eh. He grabs the mic and hands it to the other grunt. Grunt: I AM HERE TO KILL YOU ALL! Everyone: What? Grunt 2: He means take your pokemon and your girl. Everyone else: Phew. Pause Everyone: Wait, what? Grunt: You heard me. Now, hand over your Pokémon. They come behind from the speaker. Steve: It's....um....who are you? Grunt 2: We're Team Aqua! Grunt: Well, not all of Team Aqua. Just about .005% of Team Aqua. Dakota runs out with Pentatonix Dakota: Lucas, come on! Mitch: Mienshao! Scott: Tauros! Kirstie: Jigglypuff! Avi: Pyroar! Kevin: Graveler! They send out their Pokémon. Grunt: Mightyena, destroy these punks! He sends out Mightyena. Mightyena: Lemme at them. Grunt#2: Go, Grimer, eh. Dakota: Mitch and Scott, we can take Mightyena, we have an advantage! Kirstie, Kevin, Avi, try your best! Kevin, you- Kevin: Have an advantage. I know. We all graduated. Dakota: Oh right. Lucas, Aura Sphere! Scott: Rock Smash! Mitch: Aura Sphere as well! Tauros charges at Mightyena, his head glowing orange. Lucas and Mienshao fire an Aura Sphere, mergin with the rock smash. Mightyena faints. Dakota, Scott, and Mitch: Easy! Mitch kisses Scott and Dakota's cheeks, making them blush, Scott more than Dakota. Steve: Sceptile, let's help out! He sends out his Sceptile and mega evolves it. Mega Sceptile: Alright, bout time you use me in this series. Dakota: Remember Ian? Mega Sceptile: Oh yeah. Everyone else: What? Kirstie: Jigglypuff, Sing! Steve: Sceptile, Dragon Pulse! Avi: Pyroar, Hyper Voice! Kevin: Graveler, Earthquake! Jigglypuff, Mega Sceptile, and Pyroar all unleash their attacks while jumping. They all merge into Indigo Music notes surrounded by soundwaves that hit Grimer before a tremor occurs. Grimer is knocked out. Grunt#2: Grimer! Not cool, eh. He returns Grimer to his Pokéball. Grunt: Drat! I told you we should've brought more Pokemon! Grunt 2: Calm down, dude, I have an idea! He pulls out maple syrup then pours some on the floor. Grunt: Oh yeah. Grunt and Grunt 2: Liquid transportation! They both take out a Sapphire then jump into the puddle. The Sapphires glow blue and the grunts disappear Steve and Dakota: Godammit. Scott: DAKOTA! Dakota turns to Scott. Scott: I HAD THE BEST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF GREAT IDEAS.! Dakota: That's weird. Most of your ideas are from other YouTubers. Mitch and Dakota laugh. Scott gets down on one knee. Scott: Dakota... will you make me and Mitch the happiest people on Earth.... and be on tomorrow's episode of Superfruit? Dakota: Oh my Arceus yes! Ahmad: So...now what? Later on, Dakota is on stage, performing with Penatonix. Abi: Damn, he's good. Korrina: You know, I have the slightest suspicion that without you, he'd either be with Kirstie or gay. Abi: I've thought about i- wait.. *Thoughts: MUST NOT SHOW FEELINGS* I mean, yeah. She looks into the sky, Abi: Yeah. DA END. TADA.